


A special campaign

by sammys_lover



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, SO, Too fluffy, and everyone else ships it, ford loves u, much - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: The shack's been quiet for quite a while...What could the pines possibly be planning?





	A special campaign

It had been a surprisingly quiet day at the mystery shack. You had a day off from work, Stan and dipper had been playing mario kart for most of the day, (Who knows what they were doing now.) and Ford and Mabel had been down in the lab. You and Ford, whom you’d been dating for nearly three years, usually assisted with one another’s work, so it was odd for you to be so...without an objective. And even more so when they ‘banned you for the whole day’.

Whatever they had going on down there must be important. And Knowing Mabel, it must be...glittery. After Their last creation together, the ‘awesome possum’, you weren’t looking forward to the cleanup. That thing barfed glitter everywhere. 

Everywhere. 

You shudder, shaking away the memory of the giant furball and resuming focus on the book in your hands. It was one that soos had lent you. Speaking of, you hadn’t seen him in a while... 

… 

You hadn’t seen anyone in a while. 

You close the book, looking at the cover again. 

It’s a collection of Mysteries. 

Soos isn’t a big mystery fan. Not elaborate ones like these. That, and you notice a splotch of blue ink on the back cover. This...had to be dipper’s. 

Weird. 

Very weird. 

You stand up from your chair, setting the book down on the skull table and walking to the gift shop. The only sound was your soft footsteps. 

Empty. The shack was closed today. 

“Hello?” You call softly as you walk back into the living room, which was as silent as you’d left it. 

Your footsteps echo through the seemingly empty house as you search for...well, anyone else. It seemed that the only other soul in the house was waddles, who you’d found asleep in a pile of boxes and little chip bags. 

Worried, you pull out your phone and send a text to ford as you head for the stairs. 

“Hey, are you still down in the lab?” 

You call out for dipper and mabel as you reach the top of the stairs. Silence. 

Then you hear something creek down the hall. 

You turn to see the usual cozy hallway of the shack, the only thing out of place was one of the doors, slightly ajar. You could hear soft voices on the other side, and felt relief in your chest. 

You could swear you’d heard someone hush the other voices as you’d approached the room, and a “She’s coming!” that you’re sure was dipper. 

You hear a hurried scramble of footsteps, and before you can get within five feet of the door, soos bolts out, closing behind him and leaning against the frame, trying to seem casual. 

“ ‘sup mrs pi- mrs- uh, y’know, y/n?” He smiles, despite his...whatever that was. 

“What’s going on, soos? I was wondering where everyone wa-” 

“I don’t know what you mean. There’s nothing.” 

You smile, narrowing your eyes. 

“Uh huh. So what’s uh, behind the door? Did you try to shoot another episode of ‘fixin it with soos’ and make another aggressive toaster?” You half joke, hoping he would let you inside. The last toaster Nearly set quite a few things on fire. 

Before he could answer, the door opens, revealing stan. (And everyone else, much to your relief!) Soos steps out of your way, finally allowing you inside. You hear him mutter to stan about “Not being able to hold you much longer”. 

Inside was a decent size room, a fireplace on one wall, a large table in the center, surrounded by enough chairs for the six of you. The fire was lit, and the room was illuminated by countless twinkle lights.  
On the table was...dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons. Upon closer examination, There were several battle sheets, all drawn up to look like places around town. 

“We were just about to come and get you, Darling!” Ford says from a little ways away, smiling at you from where he was. 

“And this is one nerd party you’re not gonna wanna miss,” Stan says, elbowing you playfully in the ribs. You laugh, pulling up a chair and sitting on the side of the table closest to the fireplace, the corner  
of the table between you and ford. 

“That’s funny! I was wondering where everybody was. i even texted you.” 

You wonder momentarily how Ford and mabel had gotten past you and upstairs so silently, but quickly forget it. Ford was sitting already, along with dipper, who was making what looked to be some final notes in a little book. It seems like they’d all been up here for a little while. 

“Ah, right! I meant to reply, b-but I was-” 

“Busy!” Mabel piped up, silencing Ford as she took a seat next to you. You’d only seen him stutter once or twice. You wonder momentarily if he’s alright. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Stan says as he sits on the side of the table opposite from you. Soos sits next to him, a look of extreme excitement on his face. By know you KNOW something has to be up if even STAN is playing. 

Everyone has a pre-set-up character sheet, written up by Ford, and a custom-made mini to go along with them. (You assume those were made by Mabel. They’ll all in your respective likeness, with googly eyes and glitter. Shocker.) 

“Don’t worry, everyone! This will be a short game.” He promises. 

You squint suspiciously, but turn your attention to Ford nonetheless. His games are NEVER short. 

“This is also a...short adventure that is unrelated to our usual campaign!” 

He clears his throat, fumbling with the notebook in his hands for a moment, nearly dropping it before getting started. 

“You are a group of adventurers and knights, just awaking in a place strange and unknown. All you can recall is that you’re on what could be the journey of a lifetime,” His eyes flicker to you for a moment. “Or one man’s greatest failure.” Back down to his notes. “This quest has been given to you be one of the most powerful wizards in the land. You must rely on your most precious memories as you  
go about this journey, and allow your heart to guide you.” 

Mabel acts first. “I stand, looking around for anything helpful.” 

“Your group is surrounded by large redwoods, the wind blowing softly as the rest of your team stands. There’s a red checkered blanket on the ground below you, the wind seems to be whispering something that you cannot quite make out. You cannot see anything helpful.” 

“I stop to listen to the wind.” You say in your best ‘warrior’ voice. 

Ford nods. “The wind blows to the west, towards a small pathway, lit by the afternoon sun. The wind whispers ‘through the woods you must go, through the woods to find the glow.” 

Dipper walks down the path, the rest of you in tow.The deeper your group travels, the more the trees block out the sun. The path is only slightly illuminated by fireflies before ending abruptly. 

“You come to the end of the path, tall, thick ferns blocking your way. The forest is seemingly silent.” 

“I uh, I draw my sword and cut the ferns down.” Stan says, surprising you. He’s actually playing along! 

“You attempt to cut the ferns down, but instead end up throwing your sword with all your might. It flies through the ferns, landing with an echoing clatter.” 

“I push my way through the ferns to the other side!” Soos pipes up, getting through the ferns successfully. He discovers a cave on the other side of the ferns, lighting a match. The rest of your group follows, lighting a lantern to illuminate the area. 

You roll for perception, getting a 17. 

“Inside the cave are many paintings and mementos along the walls, which are smoothed over and a purple slash blue color. It looks more like a room than a cave. The floors below you are tile, every other  
tile shifting as you step. Upon closer examination, the paintings and photographs are of a young woman and the powerful wizard that had sent you on this quest. There is a door at the end of the room.” 

“I check the door for traps.” 

“There are no traps, but there is a way to punch in six numbers. You’ll need a hint.” There’s a ghost of a smile on Ford’s face. He’s gonna make mothman attack you or something, you know it! 

You all look around the room, and you come to the realization that the photographs and paintings are supposed to be of you and Ford. The mementos are little remnants of things you’d done together, like art pieces and experiments. 

After a moment of searching the room, Mabel’s character finds something hidden behind the largest painting. It’s some sort of journal entry. Mabel’s character reads it.  
Ford’s cheeks tint pink as he ‘reads the note’ to the table. 

“Today was a turning point in my life. Upon my return from a great and horrible journey, I met a Beautiful woman. Her name is Y/n.” You feel yourself turning red and you laugh, taking Ford’s hand as he lowers it for you to hold. He continues. “I have never felt this way before, and her eyes seem to silence my every word when I attempt to express it. Today is a day that I will never forget.” Ford smiles up at you, and you, also smiling like a dork, figure out what the code must be. 

“Uh, I walk back to the door, And I put in the numbers Zero three, zero nine, fifteen.” The day you’d met him. “What’s going on?” You smile, looking at everyone around the table, only to be met with playful shrugs. And a wink from Mabel. 

“You hear a click as the door opens, revealing another room, brightly lit by candles. It looks like some sort of kitchen. It has a wooden interior and there are many, many cabinets, but only one is making a rattling noise. Each of them a different scent.” 

You think for a moment as soos decides that he was going to attempt to open each and every door. (To no avail.) There seemed to be a little theme here. It was you and Ford. It hadn’t occurred to you until now, but the area where you had started in the game was where you and Ford had had your most recent date. The last puzzle was the date you’d met him. You’d had your first date in the shack’s kitchen, where you had cooked a meal together. 

“I listen with great intent, motioning for the rest of my team to be silent.” 

“you all fall silent, and you come to the realization that the rattling is coming from your right. You can see three cabinets before you. One the scent of pasta, one of red wine, and one of strawberry cake.  
One one door holds what you require to continue.” 

You think back to that night for a moment. It had been a lovely evening, even when everything had inevitably burned. You’d ended up getting Chinese takeout in the living room, discussing the hilarious antics of stan and the kids and watching a movie that mabel had popped in for you both. 

“I take a deep breath, searching for the smell of smoke.” 

Ford allows his smile to grow a little, and you could swear his hand was shaking slightly. 

“On the floor in front of you, a panel opens. Inside, a small brass key, a compass, and a note. The three items levitate out and into your hands. They radiate warmth and the feeling of safety.”  
“Ford, what are you doing?” You ask, enjoyment evident in your voice as you break character. He playfully shushes you. 

“Just keep going!” He says, grin still on his face as he continues. “The note unfolds itself, and a familiar voice fills your ears. ‘My dearest, My love, and my life...With you, I am leaving this key. It can be used by only a worthy heart, and I believe that it will be safe with you. It may be used only once.’ the note re-folds, falling softly back into your palm. You have obtained the key to the wizard’s heart.”  
There’s a round of light laughs around the table, and a groan from stan. (only half serious, of course.) 

“I ah...are there any doors in the room? Aside from the one we walked through?” 

Ford shakes his head. 

You think for a moment. Everything he says when it comes to these games is a hint. 

“The key radiates warmth?” 

“Mmm hmm.” 

“Does its temperature adjust as I move around the room?” 

Ford flips a page in his notebook, your hands still locked. He’s stopped trembling. 

“The key, you’ve discovered, has gotten warmer as you move around the room. You can move to the left or to the right.” 

“I...” A compass, huh? You and Ford met in Gravity falls, located ‘just west of weird’. “I look at the compass in my hand, moving towards whatever direction is west.” 

It is only now that you realize that the rest of the room has gone quiet. You look around to table to see Dipper and mabel’s faces, poorly attempting to hide their excitement, soos looked nervous, but in a good kind of way, and stan had brought out a camcorder. 

“Just ignore us. Keep goin’.” Stan nudges, waving his hand. 

Ford looks seven kinds of flustered. 

All you can think is that he looks absolutely adorable. 

“You follow the compass to your left, the key growing warmer and warmer the farther you walk. You don’t notice until it’s already happened, but the room had seemingly melted away, and a new one had replaced it. It seemed to be a room in a cottage in the woods, a fireplace to your right, and a table in the center of the room. 

The only object on the table is a small black box, illuminated by fireflies that flew along the ceiling.” 

Wait a second, what...? 

“I-I walk cautiously towards the table, eyeing the key in my hand. I check the box for traps” 

He clears his throat, a look of joy and intense nervousness on his face. He does a terrible job at hiding it. 

“The box is clear. There are no tricks, no traps, no schemes. No monsters, and no darkness. You may open the box if you wish. What is inside will change the course of your journey.” 

You start to feel your nerves get to you now, a nervous laugh escaping you. This had to be something big if stan was recording. 

“I put the key in the lock, opening the box.” 

You look expectantly up at Ford, who exhales as he lets go of your hand, standing and reaching behind the DM screen, grabbing a small black box. 

He stands in front of you as you turn in your chair to face him. 

No way. 

He gets down on one knee. 

Oh my god. 

“Inside the box, you find...” 

He opens the ring box in his hands. 

“A ring.” 

You’re speechless, and you’re crying as Your hand flies up to cover your mouth, which had fallen open at one point. 

“Y/n L/n, the years I've spent with you have been the most peaceful, amazing, wonderful years of my life. I never thought I would feel this strongly about anyone. I never thought I needed anyone. Then you came along, and you changed everything. You’re the most beautiful, smart, and capable woman I've ever met. I thank my lucky stars that a fool like me ended up with someone as amazing as you.” He puffs out his chest as he takes a breath, his voice as soft as his sweater and as gentle as his touch as he finishes. 

“Will you marry me?” 

You’ve been nodding yes since the middle of his speech, but you suppose he deserves a verbal answer. 

“Yes!” You squeak, just about flying off of your chair to throw your arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. “Yes, oh my god! Ford!” 

You feel relieved laughter come from him as he hugs you tight. Everyone else in the room applauds and cheers, and you could swear stan was crying too. 

You pull back from the hug just enough to kiss him, one of his hands cupping your cheek, his thumb wiping away your tears. 

“Put the ring on her!!” Mabel joyously shouts, fist pumping the air. 

You release Ford from your hug, bringing your left hand between the two of you. He slips the ring on your finger, kissing your hand after he does. The ring is in the shape of a rose, diamonds glittering  
softly in the light of the fireplace behind you. 

The both of you stand, and stan ends the recording. You stand on your tip-toes to give Ford a kiss on the cheek, which he returns. “I love you.” He mutters in your ear, his hand intertwined with yours once again. 

“I love you too.” You grin, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Alright, let’s finish up this thing and get outta this room,” Stan says, gesturing to the table. A small smile on his face as he not-so-subtlety wipes away tears. “I’ve gotta tell y/n about how big of a pain in  
the butt sixer’s been for the past five months about this!”


End file.
